Twisted Soul: Revised
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: What if Naruto's mother lived but they still hated him? However they took her away from him. The opportuniy for Kyubbi and a man with ambition was too great to pass up. Naruto will now know the power of a God. EvilNarutoxKushina maybe Harem Incest.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know some of you are probably mad that I revised the story, but it had to be done. I hope you guys enjoy the improved and better version (in my opinion, anyway) of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker, a truly evil being. He plotted the assimilation of millions. His goal was to convert the people of Earth into a more evolved race, a race of perfect beings like himself. He wanted to be the rulerthat isn't the word he was looking for. He wanted to be the GOD of the new world. Some would call him insane, others would call him righteous. It doesn't matter now that he was dead. He died fighting his arch nemesis, Chris Redfield. He would also never forget his partner, Sheva Alomar. He had to admit she was a beauty, much like Jill Valentine. Albert Wesker may have been utterly devoid of human emotion, but he still had his natural urges. Yes, while Jill was his slave, he did make her have sex with him. He was still a man, after all. Now was not the time to think about that, however, as he was currently running from demons.<p>

They all had weapons of any kind, and they were out with the intent to kill. For centuries, Wesker had been running from the followers of Hell. After cheating death by stunning him with a punched that would have killed a human, he had ran. Using his extraordinary intelligence, he had managed to avoid the hands of death and had been hiding every chance he got. Right now they had found him, like many times before. Wesker knew that they would eventually catch him, so he had to hurry and think of a plan. As he was running, he saw something that surprised him. A large demon was attacking a village and then an idea found it's way into Wesker's head. An evil smile came across his face as he formulated a plan. He turned around and looked at the group of demons. He then just stood there, waiting for one of them to strike. One of them did and Wesker smiled as he attacked.

**-Meanwhile at the hospital-**

Minato Namikaze was not a man that could be scared easily. He took down hundreds of ninja in the Great Shinobi War with a technique that earned him the name the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha. He took down the most dangerous of missing-nin. He even became Hokage at a young age. Now was a time that even he was scared, but not for his life, but for the lives of his family. His wife, Kushina had just given birth to his newborn son, Naruto. He had his fathers blonde hair and pearl blue eyes, but his mothers face it appeared. Upon the stress of giving birth, the seal had broken and the Kyuubi had been released. The fox was gigantic and it made the people of Konoha look like ants. It towered over them, releasing its energy that had been contained for so long, driving fear into the hearts of all. It was about to leave when it started itching everywhere. When it looked down, however, it was actually being attacked by the ninja. Their attacks, of course, didn't do much damage, if any. So it did what anyone would if they were being held captive against its will. It began to attack the village, killing all in its way.

"Minato-kun, what do we do?" said a worried Kushina. She was holding little Naruto in her arms protectively. She knew that the only why to stop it was to seal it again, but that would cost Minato his life. Maybe they could just leave and start a life of their own.

"Kushina, what I have to do is will not only save the lives of Konoha, but it will also guarantee that our son will be seen as a hero. You should be able to infer what I have to do." Kushina looked confused for a minute. They're son will be seen as a hero? What could that mean? Unless…

"No…no Minato you can't! Konoha won't see the boy as a hero, they will see as a demon! You should know this by now, Minato. Why do you think we kept it a secret all these years? People let their fears cloud their mind and that lets them believe anything they want, not the truth. You can't do this Minato! Can't we just leave and start lives of our own? That would be nice, wouldn't it?" said a desperate Kushina. Minato couldn't believe what she had just said. Leave the civilians of Konoha be condemned to there deaths? How could she even say that? She would never say such a thing. She was always sweet and kind, brash maybe, but still a loving person. There had to be only one explaining for this.

"What did do to you, Kushina?" the sudden question caught Kushina of guard.

"What are you talking about."

"What did Kyuubi do to you? You would never even consider such a thing unless the Kyuubi had something to do with it! It must have tainted you or something upon its release." Said a said Minato. Kushina was shocked. Tainted? She was just looking after the welfare of her first child. What would any mother do in this situation?

"How could you say that, Minato? Do really think that? Do you really believe what you just said? I'm just considering the well-being of our child!" said a frantic Kushina.

"I'm sorry that you think that, Kushina. I have to do it." He said as he started walking towards her. Kushina had a shocked and fearful look on his face.

"Wait Minato! You could just seal it in me and then I'll most likely die from the stress! Please Minato give our son a chance at life!"

"He is getting a chance at life! He will be seen as a hero. Why wouldn't they see him as a hero after he stopped them all from dying by just being born? I know they will Kushina, trust me." He then reached for the baby, but stopped wanting his wife to give Naruto to him. She had a hard look on her face as she thought of what to do. Maybe Minato was right and they would see him as a hero he deserves to be. She reluctantly gave Naruto to Minato and he smiled, happy that she complied. He then looked at her and said,

"Watch when this is all over, Kushina. He shall be seen as a hero for his sacrifice to the village." He then leaned over and passionately kissed Kushina on the lips, to which she returned. He then pulled back and said, "I love you, Kushina."

"I love you too, Minato." She said with tears falling from her eyes. She had a smile on her face, hoping that Minato was right. Minato smiled as well and he ran to the battlefield to stop the Kyuubi.

**-With Wesker-**

He had just finished taking out the group of demons easily, surprising even himself. For centuries he had been running, thinking that the demons were by far stronger than him. He hadn't lost his powers as he still had his speed to outrun them. He smirked to himself and then looked at the beast known as Kyuubi. Yes he knew what it was. He did cross paths with other spirits who couldn't rest in peace. As the ages changed Wesker knew that he could never get a hold of Uroboros again, seeing as the flowers he had created them from were gone. So was the Las Plages that helped him create the Urobors, they too disappeared into the sands of time. But he is Wesker, the-should-be God of this world, and he soon will be once he absorbs the energy from the beast.

He was miles away from the village, but this is Wesker we're talking about. He ran to the village with speed that was second only to the Yellow Flash technique, which was VERY impressive. It wouldn't be long before he arrived to the village.

**-With Minato-**

He had ran out the hospital and began forming the seals for a summoning jutsu. He finished and with a shout of "Summoning Jutsu!" he slammed his hand to the ground and appeared the King of the Toad contract. Gamabunta.

**"What it that you want…oh, I see. You do realize that that is the most powerful demon in existence, the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Wait wasn't it sealed inside Kushina?"**

"Yes. It broke free after delivering little Naruto here. But we can't talk right now. Right now I need you to stall the Kyuubi while I prepare the seals for the sealing jutsu."

**"Ok. Good-bye, old friend."** Said Gambunta, knowing that this will be the last time he sees his summoner and friend.

"Good-by, old friend." As Gamabunta charged to stall the Kyuubi, it did something that surprised the both of them. It began screaming in pain.

**-With Wesker-**

He had finally arrived on the battlefield and didn't waste anytime. He immediately on ran of top of a building and jumped from it towards the head of Kyuubi. The Kyuubi didn't notice until it was too late as Wesker's outstretched hand latched on to Kyuubis head and he began to absorb the Kyuubi. It screamed in pain and was shaking trying to get Wesker off of it.

-With Minato-

Minato was puzzled at the moment, but then remembered what it had to do .He got some ink and drew the seal that would seal the Kyuubi into his son onto Naruto's stomach. He then began to carefully perform the seals, not wanting to mess up. When he finished he yelled out "Reaper of Death Seal!" and the sky began to darken more than it already was.

Smoke had begun to appear between the Gamabunta and Kyuubi as it begun to take a form. It took the Shinigami, demonic looking being. It looked at its surroundings and asked a frighten Minato,

**"Why have you summoned me, mortal?"** Minato gulped and said,

"I have summoned you to seal the beast known as the Kyuubi No Kitsune into my son, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Minato, hoping he performed the seal right.

**"That wish is within my power. It will be done, but not without a cost. This will cost you your life, mortal."**

"I know the cost. May you please proceed with the seal, Shinigami-Sama?" said Minato, trying not to disrespect the Death God. The Shinigami just looked at Minato and at the Kyuubi to see a sight that surprised even him. The Kyuubi was still howling in pain. The Shinigami wondered what could have caused this, but he had a job to do. So he then grabbed the Kyuubi's soul and pulled it from its body, not seeing the soul of Wesker. He then placed it into the body of Naruto. He then grabbed the soul of Minato by thrusting his hand into Minato's chest and pulling out his soul. He then ate the soul and disappeared, back to his realm. Minato's body began to fall from the top of Gamabuta's head, but the Toad King himself with its tongue caught him. He gently placed his body on the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**-Seconds before the sealing process-**

Yes, he has done it. He is moments away from consuming the very essence of the Kyuubi. But then something happened. It felt like…like something had just grabbed him. He looked and saw the very thing he had be avoiding for centuries, Death. It was too late to move, however as he had be grabbed, along with Kyuubi, and placed into the body of a newborn baby.

**-After the sealing-**

He was now in a sewer of some kind. He saw that he was contained into a giant cage. He looked at the bars and saw that he could easily just walk out . He began walking towards them and he was about to walk out when he felt a powerful surge of electricity go throughout his body. He screamed in pain and was thrown back into the cage. He looked at the cage and had an angry look of his face.

**"You can't escape."** Said a demonic voice. Wesker turned around and saw the very thing he was trying to capture, the Kyuubi.

"What is this?" he demanded. He was answered when a tail came flying at him, which sent him back into the bars, which electrocuted him nad then sent him back into the cage.

**"It is YOUR fault that we are here, spirit! I could have easily killed that mortal and that toad, but you had to intervene."** Wesker got up and had an angry look on his face, even angrier than before. This beast DARE attack him, Albert Wesker? That CANNOT be tolerated. He jumped into the air and punched the Kyuubi dead in the face. Now Kyuubi was expecting to feel a tiny pillow hit its face. What it didn't expect was a punch that sent his head turning right, smacking against the wall. Kyuubi held its head in pain, pain it didn't feel in millennia's. The kyuubi recovered from the pain and was about to attack again when Wesker said,

"Now look, we could keep fighting eachother, or we could put aside our differences and form an alliance to manipulate the boy into doing our bidding." He said straight forward. The Kyuubi looked in thought, still angry that this spirit had caused it pain. The offer was a win-win situation for both of them however, so it looked at Wesker and said,

"Deal. What is your name, spirit?" I said, wanting to know its cellmate's name. Wesker looked at Kyuubi and said,

"My name is Alber Wesker."

* * *

><p>AN" So, tell me how it was. I hope that known of you are mad about the revising, but like I said, it had to be done. Now let me clear up something, that punch doesn't mean that Wesker is equal to Kyuubi, it just had caught Kyuubi off guard with the impact of the punch.

Review Please…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I didn't update as soon as I could have, but I have to work on my other main focuses, The Human Marker and Naruto of ROOT. Right now my main stories I will focus on are Twisted Soul, The Human Marker, and Naruto of ROOT. If you guys can help me with the harem, that would be great. All I need is for you to give suggestions on who you want and explain how I could pair them up with Naruto. I don't care who it is, Hinata, Sakura, anybody. I need help because the only person I could think of is Kushina, obviously. Not Kyuubi because she will be with Wesker. I mean, two people of the opposite gender trapped in a cage all by themselves, how could that not happen?

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>-7 years later-<strong>

Life was going fairly well for young Naruto. He was still hated by his village, but at least he had a mother to help him through it. She practically spoiled Naruto, but not to the point of arrogance or a big ego. He knew who his father was and he knew of the Kyuubi. He didn't hate his father, but he didn't miss him. He knew the life of a jinchuuriki, seeing as his wife was one. But he had too much faith in the village and now Naruto is paying the price. He was glad he had his mother, she loved him more then anything in the world, and Naruto loved her back. She gave him anything he wanted; he was her little prince. They even slept in the same bed however, both had different reasons. Naruto because he just loved his mother, and Kushina because she feared someone would send assassins after her son after an incident.

When Naruto was only a few months old, someone had sent an assassin to kill Naruto. He was in his crib sleeping when someone snuck in threw the window. Kushina had put seals in Naruto's room and immediately got up from her sleep. She made it just in time, as the assassin was about to kill Naruto with a kunai. She suppressed her chakra and tackled him to the ground. She hit him in the head with the hilt of her kunai, not wanting blood to be in Naurto's room. She dragged his unconsciousness body to the bathroom and tied him up. She placed a sound suppressant in the bathroom so Naruto wouldn't wake up from the screams of pain. She tortured him, not for information on who sent him, just to send a message. He begged her to stop and tried to tell her everything, but she didn't care. She already knew it was someone on the civilian side of the consul, so she couldn't retaliate. When she was finished with her torture, she killed him by drowning him in the toilet, which she wished for once in her life she didn't flush. She then rapped a rope around his neck and dragged him towards the top window of the compound. She then left him hanging there with a large sign around his neck saying,

"**Don't touch my son, or this is your fate."**

Needless to say the attitude towards the Uzumaki's went from hate and anger to fear and horror. The Hokage was highly disturbed by the sight and immediately ordered her to take it down. She didn't reject the order, all she wanted was for word to get around to not mess with them. Of course she still had to deal with some assassins, so she had to hang there bodies on the Namakaze/Uzumaki estate just like the first one, which Hiruzen always objected to but didn't tell her to stop. And her plan worked significantly. Each time she hung them, the number of assassins would deplete until there were no more assassins attempts on her son's like. It was after the first assassins attempt did she decide to have Naruto sleep with her and she would place a shadow clone in his room to fool the assassins.

Whenever she was sent out on a mission, she would hire Mikoto to watch over Naruto, simply because she didn't trust anyone else in the village. Naruto considered her to be his aunt. Mikoto didn't really like being at a place where everyone had sticks up there asses, so when Kushina hired her, she would stay at her house and watch Naruto instead of Naruto coming to the Uchiha estate. She didn't spoil Naruto like Kushina did, which is why Naruto really missed Kushina when she was gone. Naruto still liked Mikoto, he just hated when he had to sleep alone, since he was so use to it when his mother was there. Don't get wrong, Naruto highly spoiled like most clan members. He just loved it when he got what he wanted from his mother. He just wished Mikoto would allow him to sleep with her, so he could have someone to comfort him.

Speaking of Mikoto, he had also become good friends with her son, Sasuke. They played and had fun together like normal kids, which Fugaku disapproved of. He didn't believe in fun and he wanted Sasuke to be like his brother, Itachi. Mikoto didn't see it that way; she wanted him to have a normal life. So I assume you guys know who wears the pants in the relationship on certain matters? Right now she was babysitting Naruto who was playing with Sasuke. Kushina was on a mission, as always. She just didn't get a break in Mikoto's opinion. The consul was always hounding her, sending her on suicide missions. But she wasn't the wife of the Yondaime Hokage for nothing. She could handle anything they threw at her. And that is what Mikoto admired about her; she was strong, brave, and courageous.

That's when she heard a knock on the door. She already knew who it was and she opened it with a smile. There stood Kushina who looked completely worn out. "Fucking consul." She said as she walked in. "I know that they're trying to get rid of me, but I'm an Uzumaki dammit, and we don't die that easily!" she said with a proud smile. Mikoto could only giggle at her antics.

"Well, seeing as you won't die that easily, I assume you can watch Naruto now that you're home? Sasuke and I must return to our home, Fugaku is strict about curfew with Sasuke."

"Yeah I understand." Replied Kushina. "You know being a parent is easy when they stop shitting and pissing on themselves."

"Says the parent who spoils her son." Mikoto remarked.

"Oh, so I wonder how almost every Uchiha has sticks up there asses." She said with a smirk. Mikoto only glared at her before both of them burst into laughter.

"Well I got to go. Come on, Sasuke! We have to go! You know how your father is." She called out. Moments later both of them heard running as both Sasuke and Naruto crashed into their beloved mothers.

"Mommy, mommy! I missed you! Sasuke kept on cheating in hide-go-seek! (Or is it hide and seek? I never got that)" he whined.

"Naw uah! You just suck at hiding!" They both stuck their tongues out at each other. Kushina and Mikoto only chuckled at their children, glad that they both find true friends in each other; one who saw him for him and not just an Uchiha, and the other who didn't see him as some hell spawn and did anything to keep away from him.

"Bye Kushina. I'll see you around. Come on Sasuke."

"See ya Naruto.

"Bye, cheater." Sasuke glared at Naruto for that. Kushina closed the door and looked at Naruto.

"You guys are something else, ya know that?"

"All I know is that Sasuke is a big cheater. How can he find me all those times, but I never find him? Explain that to me." He said with a look that said 'Well?'

"Well maybe he is right. You probably do suck at hiding." She said with a playful smile.

"Mom? How could you say that? That's like saying I hate ramen! And that could NEVER happen! NEVER!" he yelled the last part. Kushina then picked him up and brought him to the bedroom and began to tickle him, which Naruto immediately fell victim. After that little ruffle, she had Naruto get in his pajamas, which had fox heads on them. Kushina went in her bathroom that was in the room and changed into nightclothes, which was just a red nightgown that stopped at her feet.

She got in bed with him and said, "Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, mommy." She then kissed his forehead and they both fell asleep, snuggling together.

**-One-week later-**

Kushina could now be seen running towards Konoha. This mission in particular was to escort man to deliver a special package. As they were making it towards the border of Fire Country, something she knew was bound to happen had occurred. It turned out that her escort wasn't a civilian; he was part of an ambush as ROOT operatives had appeared and surrounded her. She dealt with them, but was wounded. She immediately started running towards her home when the thought of someone hurting Naruto entered her mind. She didn't even care that she was wounded.

When she arrived at the compound, she was too late. She saw that Naruto was tied up and had tape on his mouth. She killed the ROOT operatives that were guarding him as Naruto was shaking his head. She ran towards Naruto and ripped the tape from his mouth only for he to yell "IT'S A TRAP!"

That's when an explosion occurred behind her, sending her flying over Naruto. When she fell she had serious looking burns on her back. She mentally cursed herself. How could she had been so stupid as to fell into an obvious trap? She looked up to see the man she despised with a passion, Danzo. He had two ROOT operatives on both his sides. He had an evil smile on his face, a smile that said 'victory'.

"D-Danzo… you son of a bitch." She said with the most hate a person could have. Danzo only chuckled.

"Kushina, Kushina, Kushina. How have you been? I've been quite while if you are wondering. I see you have done a find job in raising Naruto. He will make a great shinobi of the leaf."

"If you lay one finger on him I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? I don't see that happening anytime soon. Oh Kushina, you just don't know how long I have waited for this moment. This was a perfect chance, seeing as what is happening at this time. The ANBU that were assigned to guard you and your son are attending other matters at the moment. To be specific, the Uchiha."

"What's happening involving the Uchiha?"

"That is none of your concern, Kushina. What should be your most concern is Naruto."

"Mom? What's going on?" asked Naruto who was scared out of his mind right now. Not for himself, but for his mother.

"It's okay, sweetie. No need to worry." She said trying to calm Naruto, which she knew wasn't working.

"Yes keep telling your son that. As much as I would _love _to stay and chat, I don't have the time for that." He then looked at one of his agents. "Deal with her, but don't kill the boy. Leave him be." Danzo then began to walk out of the estate, seeing no need to teleport out of there.

The ROOT members he left there began to finish the job. One grabbed her arms and turned her towards Naruto, as instructed by Danzo. Both Naruto and Kushina had tears in there eyes as they looked at each other.

"Mom…" Naruto said in a low tone of voice. Kushina only smiled before she said,

:I love you Naruto. Be strong." The other ROOT member then slit her throat, spraying some of the blood on Naruto. Naruto had a look of horror on his face as he just witnessed his only family die right in front of him.

"MOM? MOM!" he screamed. The ROOT members then cut him loose as he ran towards his now deceased mother. The gave one look toward him before they Shunshined out of there, leaving the boy crying for his other.

**-In Naruto's mindscape-**

"The time has finally presented itself." Said Wesker. "The seeds have been planted. And now we must help them grow. The boy will obviously want vengeance, making it easier to manipulate him."

"**You know, I will sort of miss her. She is the only human I **_**didn't **_**want to kill. So, when will we contact the boy?"**

"When he is over his grievances. When we do contact the boy, we will ensure his loyalty. And when the time is right, we will both have our own bodies back, I could care less if the boy dies when that happens. All that is certain is that I WILL have my body back and I WILL be the GOD of this world, it is my destiny. While I don't have uroboros to aid me, there is always another way.

"**Well, before that happens, I know **_**I **_**could aid you." **Said a Kyuubi who had a seductive grin. Wesker only smirked as he walked toward the demoness that was in front to him and began his task. At least being sealed in the boy had its perks.

* * *

><p>AN: There you guys go, the long awaited chapter two. It took a while, yes, but like I said, I have other focuses. And I hope none of you were hoping for a lemon involving Naruto and Kushina, that was my mistake as an author. But fright not, my fellow readers, it will come in due time. I will also build a friendship between Naruto and Sasuke, both who will collaborate on the same goal, vengeance. Now I don't know if I might make this story a harem, I'll think about. If you have any questions, just ask in a review. If it is a question that requires me to answer it, then I will answer.

Review please…


End file.
